Furnacia
. |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Domains Old World The above map shows the full extent of Furnacia's European domains. This comprises of: * The Home Islands * The Normano-Dutch Protectorate * Gibraltar and Andalusian Territories * Balearic Islands * Sicilian Territories * Crete * Cyprus * Cilicia * Crimean Protectorate New World The above map shows the full extent of Furnacia's North American domains. This comprises of: * Vinland Colonies * New Furnacian Islands * Safelanding Colony Government The Government of Furnacia is a , headed by the Duke, and ruling over the domains of the Home islands and the Furnacian Empire. The Duke The Duke of Furnacia is the Head of State, and living embodiment of the nation and its people. ExplorePAHistory-a0h3v3-a_349.jpg|Duke M. Lee Vintage-glamour-jean-hildebrant.jpg|Duchess Carolina The current Duke is Malcolm Lee, fifth in an unbroken line of male heirs. The Duchess Carolina is a minor aristocrat from Großgermania. The ducal family has 3 daughters, Anastasia 18, Hannah 17, and Emma 12. The lack of a male heir had caused heightened attention on and speculation about those who would court Anastasia and potentially inherit the Ducal throne as her consort. 0102dushku.jpg|Anastasia Lee at a war veterans fund-raiser Second+Annual+CNN+Heroes+Star+Tribute+wN60gsWzwe2l.jpg|Hannah Lee is also a high profile patron of the military Ellen-page-5.jpg|Emma Lee, at the same fund-raiser as her sisters The Parliament The Parliament building, built into the Ducal Palace. 800 MPs sit in the Lower House (The House of Commons) 500 Members sit in the Upper House (House of Lords) These 500 contain: * 30 Bishops * 22 Barons * 37 Hereditary Peers * 142 Life Peers Main Political Parties * Current Government: Party: Whig (Coaltion with Imperials) Leader: Marcus Pemberton III Colour: Silver Commons Seats: 357 Lords Seats: 179 * Current Government: Party: Imperial (Coaltion with Whigs) Leader: Lord Julius Rothman-Howells Colour: Red Commons Seats: 112 Lords Seats: 74 * Lead Opposition: Party: Conservative Leader: Oswald Trent Colour: Blue Commons Seats: 182 Lords Seats: 157 * Opposition: Party: Radical Leader: Anthony Brutius Colour: Green Commons Seats: 77 Lords Seats: 63 * Opposition: Party: Liberal Leader: Thomas Stonewell Colour: Yellow Commons Seats: 72 Lords Seats: 27 Public Holidays * January 1st - New Years Day * January 25th - Empire Day * May 14th - Victory Day Celebrates end of the VietFAN war * June 18th - Betrayal Day Day of mourning commemorating those who fell in the VietFAN war, especially those lost in the opening surprise attack * August 13th - Resitance Day/Vox Populi Day * November 2nd - Ducal Birthday * November 11th - Veterans Day * December 25th - Christmas Day Military Setting out article Decorations The armed forces of Furnacia are unusual in that all branches of the military recieve the same commendations. These are listed below: * Order of the Wounded Lion The highest award, it can only be awarded posthumously to those who gave their lives for their comrades, or who continued to do their duty when surrender or giving in could have prevented their own deaths. * Order of the Lion The highest award for conspicuous galantry, only given to the most deserving of recipients. * Order of the Star Decisive and capable leadership under the unique pressures of a combat situation mark bearers of the Order of the Star as future Staff Officers and officials within the Ministry of Peace. * Order of the Sword The first soldier into an enemy position takes an incredible risk, demonstrating exceptional bravery and devotion to duty. The Order of the Sword is their reward. * Order of the Cross stuff - saving life of a comrade in arms * Order of the Olive Branch stuff - brokering the surrender of a enemy combtants without loss of life * Order of the Eagle stuff - rescuing friendly POWs * Order of the Shield stuff - protecting civilians from harm in a battlezone Army The Furnacian Imperial Army is broken down into Legions. Each Legion is capable of operating fully independent of any other ground support for extended campaigns. New Legions are raised in their entirety, equipped, extensively trained in the wastes of Vinland, and finally deployed for active duty. Officers and NCO's will be drawn from a pre-existing Legion, who will then promote from within to fill the gaps. Understandably, this makes the founding of a new legion a rare and historic event,with appropriate pomp and ceremony. At any one time 3 Legions will be on garrison duty in the home Isles, and provide re-enforcement to replace casualties and promotions as needed in deployed Legions, as well as defence of the motherland. Legion Structure Campaign armies will always consist of at least one full Legion, normally 2-3. The largest single command recorded in history is 5 Legions under General Henry Spotswood during the VietFAN war, as part of Army Group South - Foxtrot. Following the death of Field Marshal Von Krooner with the rearguard at the catastrophic first battle of Gildorin, Spotswood rallied his units and any other personnel he came across into one massive formation that fought its way to safety whilst under constant attack for nearly 2 months. * Field Marshal : Commands the Legion. Legion consists of 5 Cohorts. Approx 48,000 men. * General : Commands a Cohort. Cohort consists of 8 Brigades. Approx 9,600 men. * Marshal : Commands a Brigade. Brigade consists of 6 Companies. Approx 1,200 men. * Captain : Commands a Company. Company Consists of 5 Platoons. Approx 200 men. * Lieutenant : Commands a Platoon. Approx 40 men. Navy This is a list of active Ducal Navy ships. In total there are 8 commissioned ships in the navy. 2 of the commissioned vessels are major fleet escorts (1 guided missile destroyer, 1 frigate, 1 Corvette) and 1 is a nuclear powered submarine (a ballistic missile submarine, however attack submarines are also planned). In addition the Navy possesses 1 aircraft carrier, and a landing platform dock. The Flagship is maintained as the antique and now permanently drydocked wooden ship of the line DMS Ophelia. The ships of the Ducal Fleet Auxiliary and Ducal Maritime Auxiliary Service are not included in this list or above figures. Major Surface Combatants (6) Freedom-class Type 3 Aircraft Carrier (1) The heart of modern carrier Battlegroups, the Freedom-class replaced the elder Liberty-class as the main carrier of the Furnacian fleet. * DMS Cochise County (AC 301) Daring-class Type 22 Destroyer (1) * DMS xxx' (DE 2201) Arthur-class Type 57 Frigate(1) Unfairly criticised, the Arthur-class has had to fight for recognition as it takes over from the preceding Titan-class as the mainstay of the Ducal Navy. * DMS Sir Agravain (FR 5701) Titan-class Type 56 Cuiser (1) Possibly the most reliable and sturdy vessel ever commissioned by the Ducal Navy, this workhorse of the fleet remains a fond favourite of all who have served in one, and many Captains of these vessels have risen to great heights in the Admiralty. * DMS Oceanus (CR 5601) Reliance-class Type 55 Battleship(1) Living up to it's name, the Reliance-class has proved just that for a great many years. The fact the design remains unchanged after so many years is testament to the engineering genius behind it. * DMS Revenge (BS 5501) Daring-class Type 22 Corvette(9) Amphibious Forces (1) XXX-class Type 4 Amphibious Assault Ship (1) Submarines (1) Executor-class Type 2 Ballistic Missile Submarine (SSBN) (1) The very latest addition to the Ducal arsenal, the Executor-class carries a heavily upgraded payload compared to the previous Emperor-class. * DMS Vox Populi (BMS 201) Airforce Setting out article Nuclear Deterrent Furnacia maintains an arsenal of . These warheads are named below, along with their status and history: Previous Weapons * ** Destroyed by enemy SDI fire, 2/2/2010 11:27:37 PM * Righteous Endeavour ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/2/2010 11:28:01 PM * Lux Aeterna ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/3/2010 12:58:31 AM * ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/4/2010 11:34:49 AM * ** Destroyed by enemy SDI fire, 2/7/2010 1:44:29 AM * Agrona ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/7/2010 1:44:39 AM * ** Detonated over Charion, 2/18/2010 4:14:40 PM * Excalibur ** Destroyed by enemy SDI fire, 2/21/2010 4:43:36 PM * Kusanagi ** Destroyed by enemy SDI fire, 2/21/2010 4:43:49 PM * Joyeuse ** Destroyed by enemy SDI fire, 2/21/2010 4:44:01 PM * Durendal ** Detonated over Charion, 2/21/2010 4:44:13 PM * Thuận Thiên ** Destroyed by enemy Intelligence agents, 2/22/2010 3:04:39 PM Current Weapons # Dyrnwyn # Andúril # Anglachel # Anguirel # Herugrim # Gúthwinë # Nothung # Hrunting # Nægling # Skofnung # Gungnir # Lævateinn # Tizona # Wrath of Hades # Furious # Unbreakable Will # Cleansing Flame # Divine Judgement # Leo Major # Voytek # # Mad Jack Churchill # Imperator War History War: Second Unjust War / TOP-C&G War. Front(s): IRON front, War on Purple front. Offensive operations against: IRON. Defensive operations against: Valhalla. Co-belligerents: Nordreich, \m/, Poison Clan, Dark Templar vs Valhalla Sparta, FOK, CCC, Gramlins, MHA, FARK, BACoN, GR, MK, ODN, Vanguard, =LOST=, Athens, FoB vs IRON Individual combatants: * 2/1/2010 9:45:33 PM - with Sheltonius of Valhalla. * 2/16/2010 7:57:02 PM - with Charion of Valhalla. Total casualties lost this conflict: 237,925 Total casualties to date: 237,925 National Wonders Anti-Air Defense Network Furnacia enjoys a formidable Anti-Air Defense network, consisting of dozens of fortified gun positions manned by a skeleton force of professional military personnel, and supplemented in wartime with an extensive volunteer reserves force. Central Intelligence Agency Disaster Relief Agency Great Monument Great Temple Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo Internet Interstate System Manhattan Project Movie Industry Furnacia has a large and growing film industry. The latest blockbuster, Apocalypse Cow, charts the rise and fall of Francoist Emperor TrotskysRevenge of the New Pacific Order, and his role in the devastating FAN-WUT War and FAN-1V War. National Research Lab Pentagon Social Security System Stock Market Strategic Defense Initiative